Japan x Reader Sakura Blossom Love
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This is a high school version of hetalia, the main girl has a secret crush on Japan. I don't own hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Japan x Reader - Sakura Blossom Love

High school style story

You were the girl that ha few friends, or at least only the few you like. There were kids you didn't like who said bad things about the friends you have. You're friends with Germany, Italy, Romano, Prussia, and Japan. You like Japan alot more than you say because you were shy and you knew about his issue with personal space. You wanted to hug him so bad though it hurt.

"Ve~ Good'a morning _!" Italy said waving his arms.

"Its'a time for class! Slowpoke..." Romano said.

"Watch it Romano, I know your weakness." you said smiling.

"Chigi!" Romano yelled.

"Come on, ve're all going to be late if you don't hurry!" Germany yelled.

"Good morning Germany." you said.

"Guten tag _." he said.

"Is Japan late?" you asked.

"Ja, he and Mein Brudder said they vould be late." Germany said.

"Do you think they'll get here soon?" you asked.

"Ja, maybe in an hour." He said.

We made it to class and America instantly started bugging me since I sat next to him in class.

"_, we're having a water gun war after school. Wanna join us?" he asked.

"As long as I get to play with my friends." you said writing down notes.

"Why do you hang out with them?" America asked. "Not like they're special."

"Ugh, you just don't get it." You said looking away from him.

You looked up seeing France and England standing by your desk, they knew damn well that scared you.

"What do you both want?" you said.

"_, why don't you play on our side?" England said.

"Oui, you will love it." France said.

"Bug off." you said.

The only other person you liked was Canada and he was always happy when you hung out with him after school, but that particular day, he had the flu and was always mad when he got the flu. You told him everything since he was your closest friend. You soon heard the voice that made you blush.

"You should reave _-kun alone, you're invading her personal space."

It was Japan, the one you have the huge crush on.

"Fine but I have a surprise for everyone after the water gun war, I always listen in on my brother when he talks to _." America said.

Your eyes went wide, Canada said his brother was nosey and he wasn't kidding. You weren't looking forward to this. After school you were ready and Italy came with Japan.

"Ve~ are you'a ready _?" Italy asked.

"I guess." you said

"Italy left and Japan was about to when he saw the strange look on your face.

"_-kun, is something bothering you?" Japan asked.

"Huh, oh...yeah." you said.

"Is it something America said?" Japan asked.

"Yes." you said.

"Werl, come on, we'rl make him not say it if we win. We have to spray each one of them out." Japan said smiling.

You smiled and followed him outside. During the battle you managed to hit Englnd and France with water. China cheated by hitting Japan with a soup ladle. You sprayed him at least six times for that.

"Aiyah! Okay, I'm out!" China yelled.

"I will avenge you comerade China, da." Russia said spraying Italy and Romano.

Only you and Germany were left while there was only America and Russia. Russia fired at the same time as Germany and they both hit each other.

"Well _, looks like its just you and me." America said smiling.

"Looks like it." you said.

You both were really going at it till your gun ran out of water. You went wide eyed seeing America standing above you when you slipped.

"We win." he said spraying you.

You punched the ground angry that you lost, if you had just save three of those sprays then you would've won. America turned around seeing everyone standing outside. You wanted to beg him not to tell anyone.

"Hey everyone! _ loves the way Japan looks when he stands under the cherry blossoms in the spring. She loves him so much she just can't express it at all!" America said laughing.

Your heart sank cause Japan had woken up the moment America said that. You wanted to cry, in fact tears were already falling down your cheeks and you started crying outloud making America and everying else stop laughing except for Germany, Italy, and Romano. They weren't laughing to begin with. You cried and stood up slapping America across the face. You ran off sobbing not even stopping to look back at your friends. Japan told you once before you wer only a friend, so it hurt more than anything else in the whole world.

No one knew how bad it would hurt you, not even America knew that it would hurt you so much. The place you ran to was a sakura blossom tree, one that Japan loved so much. You leaned against it tired and still sobbing feeling like a fool.

"_-kun?"

You stopped sobbing looking up seeing Japan standing there looking worried, he was worried about you. You got up running over and hugged him crying, he was going to say something about his personal space but stopped seeing how upset you were.

"_-kun, prease, if it'll make you feel better. I rike you too." Japan said hugging you. "Rately you're all I can think about."

That made you stop crying and you looked at him, he wiped a tear away from your cheek. You saw him blush slightly as he stared at you.

"I've been wanting to terl you something _-kun. Its that I rove you." He said.

"Japan..." you said before smiling slightly. "I love you too."

Japan leaned in kissing you and you closed your eyes leaning into the kiss. It was just the beginning of a love that would blossom like the cherry blossoms on the tree you both stood under. The blossoming of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Japan x Reader - Sakura Blossom Love Chapter 2

You smiled the next day because Japan is your boyfriend, and you wanted to show it. You looked towards the door seeing Alfred standing at the door, Germany and Prussia standing behind him.

"Uh, yo _...Hey about yesterday...I'm sorry." America said.

You were surprised to see that America was appoligizing to you, Japan came up behind you putting his arm around you. This surprised Germany, Prussia, and America. All three asked what they missed and Japan tells them.

"Ve~ Good'a morning!" Italy said.

Italy and Romano looked just as shocked as the others were when they saw Japan's arm around you.

"Dudes, are you both dating?" America asked.

"Hai, is that a probrom American?" Japan said.

"Uh no, not at all dude." America said before going back to his burger.

"_, are you and Japan sure about this?" Germany asked.

"Yes, we are." I said.

"Hai, we are very sure Germany-san." Japan said.

"How'a stupid can you be, this will never work out." Romano said.

You pulled Romano's curl with a mischivious grin and he was yelling for you to let it go and you were telling him to appoligize. When he finally appoligized you let go of his hair curl.

"That was'a so mean!" Romano said

"Romano please don't upset _, I think its'a cute." Italy said.

"Vell I think its awsome!" Prussia said.

"Ja, it is good." Germany said.

Throughout the day everyone found out Japan was your boyfriend, you relized the attention that you both were getting was becoming too much for Japan. So you took him to the most private place you could think of, the auditourium. No one was using it and you decided to play the piano for Japan. Austria had been giving you lessons and you wanted to show Japan how much you improved. He smiled as you played the piano and sang a song in Japanese. He felt more relaxed and sat down beside you. Once you finished playing you looked to Japan and he hugged you kissing your forehead.

"_-chan, that is a rovely song. How did you manage to rearn it?" Japan asked.

"I practiced for months and Austria gave me some lessons." You said. "I wanted to play this for you, but America blabbed about my feelings for you when he listened to Canada and I talk." You explained.

"You rearly did a good job _-chan." Japan said smiling.

You leand into him hugging him feeling happy being around him, neither of you noticed Canada or England sitting in the back of the auditourium.

"She's doing very well now don't you think so England?" Canada asked quietly.

"I think so chap, they are going to be fine." England said looking over to a video camera. "Oh bullocks, America 's recording all of this."

"Oh maple...How are we going to retrieve the..."Canada said seeing America beside the video camera. "Oh no, America's up there."

"He's not alone, Italy and Germany are there." England said.

Japan and I looked up suddenly seeing them and America came down with the video tape hidden from view.

"Dude, you did a good job." America said smiling. "I was relaxed hearing you play the piano."

"This is not what I expected, sorry _-chan, I'rl see you rater." Japan said walking away.

"Wait Japan!" you said but he was already out the door.

You fell to your knees, the girls that tried to date Japan never had luck but now you knew that they would try to get him away from you. They would try to take advantage of moments that seem to fail between you and Japan. You walked out to the hallway seeing the girls flock to him saying they would cheer him up. You wanted to shove them but Japan didn't approve of violence. You went out hearing a girl talk to Japan.

"Why do you still like her? She doesn't like you." the girl said.

"Thats not true." Japan said.

"It is, I saw her tell Rebecca." the girl said.

Japan had a hurt look on his face till Italy actually stormed over.

"You don'ta say bad things about _! She's the sweetest girl ever and your causing her to cry with'a your lies cause she's right over there!" Italy shouted at the girl.

"How can you be so mean, I'm only telling the truth." the girl said pulling out the tears.

"No your not." Canada said walking over. "_ never confided anything in Rebecca, she only trusted me."

Japan glared at the girl and she backed down.

"You reave now." Japan commanded.

"Brutes!" The girl shouted running away.

Japan turned to see you watching from the corner with tears glistening in your eyes. He ran over to you hugging you close appoligizing for almost believing that girl. He was crying hugging you fearing you'd leave him. Months soon passed and America handed you both the video tape as a gift for your anniversery. You and Japan relized why America was there that day and you both smiled, when the bell rang everyone was exiting class but Japan took your hand and saw you both were the only ones left in the classroom.

"_-chan, I've been wanting to ask you something for a whire now. Would you go steady with me?" Japan asked.

You smiled hugging him.

"Of course Japan, I'll go steady with you. I love you." you said.

"I rove you too _-chan." Japan said hugging you back.

You both looked up seeing Canada, Germany, Prussia, Italy, and Romano standing there and Canada smiled holding up a camera. You both stood there smiling as Canada took your picture and then set it up so that a group photo for the album. America and his friends also stood with you but how that photo turned out was; England choking France, Russia and China were arguing, America was laughing, while you and Japan were trying to calm everyone down.

Years passed and you were looking through the photo album waiting for Japan to come home. Of course, you weren't married yet but you both lived together. Japan came home looking exhausted and smiled seeing the smile on your face. You both stared at the photo album together remembering everything that ever happened to make those happy memorable days.

"_-chan, rets invite everyone to a party." Japan said.

"I think thats a good idea." you said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Japan x Reader - Sakura Blossom Love Chapter 3

Japan had gone to gather everyone and you were setting up decorations for the party, you both were so excited as you set up the sakura blossom oragami flowers that Japan made. You didn't want this day to go wrong, but that girl at school still had it in for you. Everyone knew how bad she wanted Japan and she didn't want anyone getting in her way. Japan came back with everyone he was friends with and during the party he sat with you. It was a good time until that girl came in with her friends.

"You weren't invited Sarah." I said.

"I don't care, you can't have Japan. Everyone knows your not good enough for him." She yelled.

"You don't have the right to make that sort of judgement." I said calmly.

Japan had been teaching me to keep my cool so I was trying to keep calm for him. But Sarah grabbed me at my throat and was trying to choke me when Japan and Italy pulled her off me.

"Japan can't you see, she'll just dump you when she's done." Sarah said with the fake tears.

"Dude, thats your reputation!" America yelled. "I went to your old school and the superattendant gave me your file."

"You little git, you have lied alot to people." England said.

"How do you even know thats my file, its _'s file." Sarah said.

Everyone looked shocked when Japan slapped the girl across the face.

"I have heard enough of your ries Sarah." Japan said.

"Fine then, lets see if you all can get out of here alive." She said.

A fire broke out suddenly and Japan looked up saying there was a secret exit he had incase the other way was blocked. Once we were out Japan found Sarah and America dragged her off to the police station. You and Japan went back to his house and he sighed.

"It's gone." he said.

"You can stay with me at my house Japan." you said putting your hand on his shoulder.

"_-chan, I'm not talking about my home, I'm taking about the gift I had for you." he said.

"A gift for me?" you said.

Japan was looking around his home glad to see some of his house survived the fire. He smiled seeing a little box had been untouched by the fire.

"Its undamaged, thank goodness." Japan said turning around to me.

You stared at him a few minutes and he bent down on one knee and your eyes went wide. He smiled showing you a ring.

"_-chan, wirr you marry me?" Japan asked.

"...Yes!" You said hugging him.

Japan kissed you and placed the ring on your finger. Everyone came in seeing what he did and clapped, surprising you both. You both soon smiled as everyone looked hapy.

"Ve~ You two will'a make a lovely husband and wife." Italy said.

"Ja, I have to agree vith Italy." Germany said.

"I geuss'a you both will do fine." Romano said.

"Kesesesesese, you two are awsome, almost as awsome as me." Prussia said.

"We're all invited to the wedding right dude?" America asked.

"_, Japan, congradulations, maple." Canada said.

"You've grown up so much, aru." China said.

"You two will do fine, da? Then you both will become one with Russia." Russia said smiling.

Everyone started laughing and you hugged Japan again so happy that he was with you. With that, you started singing and everyone listened. After you finished everyone started clapping and Japan kissed you.

"I rove you _-chan." Japan said.

"I love you too Japan." You said hugging him.


End file.
